9 Fox Tails
by AnonymousM
Summary: Nine NaruHina one shots. Rated for minor language and the first tail, then it's happy. Basically some blood. Here it is, 9 Fox Tails! This is my first multi-chaptered fic, and the first thing I've written for Naruto and Hinata, so be nice please! HIATUS
1. Forever and Ever

**So here's the first installment of '9 Fox Tails'! Sorry it took so long.**

She refused to cry

No matter how hard he hit her, she would not cry.

They weren't near the complex, obviously. Would he really want everyone to know how hopeless the Hyuuga heir is? So weak, in fact, that he was able to beat her to death?

"You dishonor your clan."

Blood. Too much blood. She was beyond crying now, even if she wanted to. Tears took too much energy to produce. And defending herself? That ship sailed too long ago. As the darkness closed over her, she knew she was doomed to this forever and ever…

FOREVERANDEVERFOREVERANDEVERFOREVERANDEVER

Naruto whistled cheerfully on his morning jog. Nothing could bring him down right now.

_Hey, I wonder what that is? _He thought as he sensed a familiar chakra presence.

Well, almost nothing.

As he got closer, he didn't wonder why the signature felt so familiar. Konoha is a small place. After a few years, you know almost everyone. No, he was wondering about his love interest, a certain pale-eyed someone…

Neji.

Oh, how he loved Neji. Nice hair, very cute, ooh, swoon!

He had been in love for a long time now, and Neji was the perfect match for him. Amazing physique, and he knew, even under that cold stare and heartless gaze, Neji felt something for him too.

_**GOTCHA!**_

**(A/N: Just kidding. Uh, Neji, it was just a joke. Backs away slowly)**

He wasn't thinking of Neji (Hello, this is a Naru_Hina_ fic, you want yaoi, go elsewhere) but he was thinking of Hinata.

Hinata!

It finally dawned on his thick blonde head that it was Hinata! He ran as fast as he could.

"Hinata?"

She moaned, finally coming around.

"Hinata-chan? Are you alright?" he asked frantically "Come on, let's take you home."

She was too woozy to protest to him taking her home, where she'll only get another beating; she didn't want to be a burden by sharing her troubles.

Neji greeted them with an ever-so-boisterous "Hn" and carried her inside. Her father just turned his nose up at Naruto when he tried to explain how Hinata probably over-exerted herself training.

The next day, Naruto saw Hinata and offered to train with her to help make her stronger so she won't overexert herself again. Well, on the outside maybe, but on the inside he was just happy to be spending time with her.

"Okay, th-thank you N-naruto-k-kun."

"No problem Hina-chan!" causing her to blush furiously.

_I-will-not-faint- I-will-not-faint-I-will-not-faint _she chanted, and surprisingly, it worked.

"Meet me in Team 7's training ground in an hour, 'kay?" And with that, he sped off.

She trained with him in her sweatshirt, so he wouldn't see the bruises. When they worked with water, though, she was forced to take it off. Then Naruto tried very hard not to notice her curves, when he noticed something of a more disturbing nature.

"Yipes, Hinata, what happened to you?"

"I tripped" she said lamely.

"You should be more careful, I don't like seeing you hurt." _Gaah! Why did I just say that?! Has the stupid fox gotten to my head and driven me insane?!_

**Don't blame me for this one, kit. You're in love.**

_With Hinata?_

The fox deemed that question too stupid to answer.

Meanwhile, Hinata was pondering his statement. _Does this mean he might feel the same way for me that I do for him?_

They continued to train in silence, wondering about what had been said to them.

The next day, Hinata had even more bruises, including one on her cheek, which, to her dismay, she couldn't hide with a sweatshirt. Fortunately for her Naruto said nothing.

But the wheels in his head were turning. I didn't give her any bruises like _that_ when we were sparring. Heck, most of the time he was the one with the most bruises because of the gentle fist. And even if she was sparring with someone else, which is highly unlikely considering how exhausted we both are at the end of the day, none of her teammates would ever hurt her so badly.

So, Naruto decided he would follow her when she went home.

It was tedious, because it was rather uninteresting. She went home, ate dinner, and went to sleep. He was starting to get tired after being perched in a tree so long. He couldn't even feel the pins and needles in his legs from his muscles falling asleep!

Neji felt another presence in the complex that did not belong. He activated his Byakugan and saw it was Naruto, but decided that since Naruto wasn't really harboring feelings for him, he didn't care, and just hoped Hiashi didn't see him. He kissed his photograph of Tenten, and went to sleep with his panda doll…

Okay, then. That was weird and oddly fanboy-ish of Neji, but we'll save that for another story.

So anyhow, Naruto was just about falling asleep, when Hinata gave a little yelp. Hiashi dragged her out of her room and away from the compound. It took Naruto a second to get his wits about him, but then he after them.

He saw Hiashi above Hinata hitting her, and hitting her. Naruto felt sick.

Hinata waited for the final blow that would end her life, but it never came. Naruto caught the punch and his eyes were red with fury. _Nine-tails_ Hinata realized, but was too tired to care, the darkness was right there, opening its arms with the promise of ending her pain.

She welcomed the embrace.

"**Don't you EVER touch the woman I love! I'LL KILL YOU!**" he roared, his voice mixed slightly with the fox's.

FOREVERANDEVERFOREVERANDEVERFOREVERANDEVER

"Unhh…" Hinata moaned. Her head hurt, and things were still a little fuzzy. Her head was spinning.

"I bet you still feel a little dizzy, but you're safe now."

_Huh?_ "Naruto?"

"Yep" he said grimly, "You're in my house, and you're staying here. He'll never hurt you again as long as I'm alive."

She looked at him in alarm. He misread the glance. "Don't worry, I didn't kill him"

"I d-don't c-c-care ab-about that as m-much as I care about y-y-you. Are you alr-alright?"

"Eh, I'm okay."

"D-d-don't l-l-lie, I can tell, he h-hurt you didn't he?"

"A few chakra points here and there, no big deal."

She got up and rapidly opened them before he could protest. "W-what time is it?"

_Hm, she hardly stuttered at all that time _Naruto observed.

"About 7am."

"And you've been up all this time? I'll make you some r-ramen."

She did, and when she was bringing it back she slipped. Naruto caught the ramen in one hand and Hinata in the other. **(A/N O.O he's really strong lol)**

"You aren't recovered yet, lay down!"

She was blushing too hard to be coherent staring into his sapphire orbs.

She was placed on the bed next to him. Naruto put the bowl of ramen on his bedside table. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked her. The breath on the back of her neck made her shiver.

"You're cold! Here!" He pulled her onto his lap and pulled a blanket around them both. She tried not to blush so he wouldn't think she was too hot and pull away.

He laid down on his pillow pulling her down with him.

"Hey Naruto, thanks for all you've done for me."

"No problem. I wasn't kidding you know. I want you to live here with me. If you want to, that is." He tacked on sheepishly.

"I would really like that."

_YES!_ Naruto thought. _I'm one step closer to telling her that I love her. Easier thought than done._

"Naruto? You said that out loud."

He paled visibly and than blushed. In a rare burst of confidence, she stroked his hair gently. He closed his eyes. "Naruto, I love you too." There. She finally said it. Then she heard a noise. He was snoring. But that's okay, she reasoned with herself. She'll tell him in the morning, because they have forever and ever.

_Forever and ever…_

**Author's Note**

**Bonjour my lovelies! So that was Tail One. What did you think, hm? I'd prefer not to get flames, but constructive criticism is always welcome. Ah…look at that. What is it. It says "Re-VI-ew". Well, that's a weird word. Wonder what it does. Don't you wanna click it and find out?**


	2. Just As It Should Be

**A/N: I know all of you hate me for not posting. I actually finished this at 12:17 am in July and started typing it on July 21****st****. Sorry guys, but I have no time, ever…I kind of lost my dedication to writing. Happy Thanksgiving!**

******This tail is dedicated to Wings-of-Sapphire. She told me to keep writing, so thank her for this, guys. You inspired me, lol. **

**Also, this is much less angsty than the first tail, I promise.**

**Without further ado, Tail Number 2.**

Naruto had long since gotten over his crush on Sakura, now he only loved her as a sister. Sakura had also gotten over Sasuke, and is now in a perfectly healthy relationship with Lee. **(A/N: SakuLee forever!) **Unfortunately for Naruto, that means that all her excess romantic energy was focused on getting him a girlfriend.

So, when Naruto had a problem, he went to Sakura. As a trusted teammate, friend, sister, and most importantly, as a girl, he looked to her first for romantic advice, and proceeded to ask her in a respectful and courteous manner.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!! I NEED HEEELPP!"

Of course, this _is_ Naruto we're talking about here.

"Shut up! We're in a hospital!" she chided, bonking him on the head.

Naruto immediately shut up, surprisingly enough, bringing Sakura up short.

"So…what is it?"

"I really like a girl and IwanttoaskheroutbutIdon'tknowhow."

Sakura's face was priceless: _Huh?_

"I really like Hinata, but I need help asking her out because I don't want her to turn me down" he said, blushing profusely.

Sakura stared dumbly at him.

"Or _hit me_" he continued with a pointed look.

"You are by far, the most oblivious, dense blockhead I have ever met."

She was met with a blank stare.

"Look at her! Haven't you noticed by now that she likes you?"

_She likes me? _Naruto thought as he slowly started to smile.

"Really Sakura-chan?" he asked in a moment of doubt.

"Yes, you baka, and if you ask her plain and simple, she'll say yes."

Naruto beamed.

"And besides, even if she does reject you, I don't think she'll hit you. Not that hard, anyway."

Upon seeing the look on Naruto's face, Sakura amended "Kidding. Really, of course she'll say yes. However, for the actual date, I'll give you some tips."

"Thanks Sakura-chan, you're the greatest!"

---------_That Night-------_

Hinata swallowed the pill Sakura gave her.

_------Flashback--------_

"_Why do I need this?" Hinata asked, looking at the little pill dubiously._

"_It's so you don't faint tonight on your date with Naruto. Take it before you go out."_

"_How do you know about that?"_

"_Never mind that," Sakura replied, not going to give up her teammate, "But I have to say it's a pleasure to see you so happy."  
And it was true, Hinata had never been so happy in her life._

_ -----End Flashback-----_

**DING DONG!**

Hinata took one final look in the mirror and went to answer the door.

Instead of his usual orange jumpsuit, Naruto was wearing….a tuxedo?

No, it was not, in fact a (very strange) dream, Hinata concluded after blinking repeatedly.

_Be polite, she's a Hyuuga_, Naruto remembered Sakura's advice. "May I escort you out this evening?"

After putting on her I-am-**SO**-NOT-confused look, she nodded.

They walked to a fancy restaurant, the kind with beautifully arranged food that wouldn't stuff a mouse. You know, the artfully arranged mini-food in a restaurant with candles and _ambiance _**(A/N: **_**Ambiance….lol)**_. It was all very prim, pretty, and…

_Okay, _Hinata thought finally, _this is…odd. Pleasant, but odd. _

Throughout the evening, Naruto was very formal and polite, but all Hinata could think of was how _wrong_ it was. Naruto was silly and full of sunshine. He wasn't supposed to be stuffy like he was, suppressing his natural character.

"W-why are you acting like this Naruto-k-kun?"

"Because," he blushed, "I like you. A lot." Upon seeing the spark in his eyes, she knew that the real Naruto was in there somewhere under this Naruto-zombie.

"Listen, I l-like you t-too. I always have since—since the Ac-c-cademy." _Could I be blushing any redder?_ Really, one of these days she was going to put a tomato to shame.

Still, she continued. "I admired and still admire you for your strength, determination, and for never ridiculing me, even though I deserve it."

"Stop that!" Naruto replied furiously "You're the kindest, most compassionate, beautiful, strong, person I know. I only have strength of body. You, Hina-chan, have strength of character, which is better than anything I could ever achieve with muscle."

"You have that too," Hinata replied gently, "That's what I love about you. The thing is, I love you for **you**, you don't have to be formal for me."

_She loves me?_

"You love me?"

Hinata froze. _Oops._ "Um…that is…um…yes." She said in a small voice.

"Well that's a relief," Naruto said with a grin "Cuz I love you too."

Hope shined in her eyes, but previous circumstance had taught her to distrust hope.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you."

"Believe it! I really mean it, I love you Hinata!"

Then she couldn't stop herself. Before she knew it, she kissed him, overcome by the pent-up emotions of Kami-sama knows how many years. He kissed her back just as enthusiastically.

"Wanna ditch this place?" he said. Hinata laughed and nodded.

They spent the rest of the night dancing and laughing in the moonlight, and when they got hungry again, they ate some ramen at Ichiraku's.

Just as it should be.

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys. My only point is that what I like about NaruHina is that they love each other for themselves and not for who they're trying to be.**

**Feel free to flame me for waiting so long to update, but leave a comment about the story too please?**


End file.
